


Stupid

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2018, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nora says something stupid, and Gage decides to show her just how stupid it was.





	Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 14

 

Nora tried to catch Preston’s hand. “Wait, just talk to me.” 

He pulled away, still walking toward the lift. “Why? We’ve had this talk already, and nothing changed.”

She rushed forward, placing herself between Preston and the lift, desperate to get him to stay. “What do you want from me?”

Preston met her gaze, and the disgust there took her breath away. “I want you to be the person you were before, the one I fell in love with. Unfortunately, I think you’ve killed her off.” 

The words lashed out so hard, Nora took a step backward. The venom in them, the anger, it took a layer of skin with it.

Preston shook his head and walked toward the lift. “If you ever find her again, you know where to find me.” 

The lift took him out of sight, out of her life. She knew damned well there would be no coming back from this. The sort of betrayal in his eyes didn’t shake clean because someone said sorry.

And she wasn’t sorry.

“Fuck him.” Gage’s rough voice reminded Nora that the entire fiasco had a witness. Gage had sat by the bar while they’d fought, while Preston had packed his things and walked out on her. 

Of course, Gage saw it all. He was always there, always at her heels. No matter what happened in Nuka World, she couldn’t turn her head without knowing he’d be right behind her.

Nora wiped her arm across her cheek. “You don’t know anything.” 

“I know the asshole is a fucking idiot.” 

Nora pointed a finger toward the lift, toward the gates of Nuka World where she knew he was headed. “That’s a good man. Don’t you dare say anything about him.” 

Gage huffed a laugh like she was the idiot. “You know why he walked out?”

“Because I’ve turned into a monster.” 

“Nah. It’s because you turned into something he couldn’t control.” He pushed himself up from his stool and walked up to her, not stopping until he was so close, she had to lift her face to keep looking at him. “It’s because he liked when you needed him, and you don’t need shit now, and he doesn’t like that.”

Nora shook her head, letting her gaze drop, too tired to keep up the facade. How could Preston just walk out? After everything they’d been through, everything she’d done for him, he’d just walked away like she was nothing.

Okay, so it had been more complicated than that, and yeah, he’d talked to her plenty of times. He’d told her she should give up Nuka World, that she should destroy it all, that she should come back to the Commonwealth. He’d said she was approaching a line he couldn’t ignore, that she was headed down a path he wouldn’t take.

That was the problem, though. He’d talked, and he’d talked, but he wouldn’t listen. Nora hadn’t done a thing against his rules. In fact, any Nuka World attacks on settlements had stopped when she’d gotten into power, she’d shut down the gauntlet, she’d done good things.

He refused to see them, though.

“It’s because I’m not good enough. Should have known I wasn’t.” She let the quiet truth slip from her lips, the thing that kept her up at night.

A deep growl rattled from Gage’s chest a heartbeat before he set his hands on her hips, twisted, and lifted her ass onto the bar. “Just because that stupid fucker can’t see your worth doesn’t mean you ain’t got any, boss. I’ve been watching since you got here, got enough of your story to get a pretty good idea. You met that asshole right outta your vault when he got to be some sort of hero all because of you. You were fresh-faced and naive and fucking green. You danced to his tune.”

“I did not. He helped me.”

“He helped you help himself. You ever done anything he didn’t want you to do before you got out here? You ever stood up to him before?”

Nora opened her mouth to say she had only. . . she couldn’t think of a time. She ran all his errands, she did what he said, she gave him whatever he wanted. Sure, he’d never forced her, it was her choice, but they’d never fought because she’d never given him anything to fight about. Her lips snapped closed again.

“That’s what I figured. So then you come out here, you show you got more in you than a little yes sir, and I saw that asshole’s face. You became something he couldn’t control anymore. You became your own person, and he doesn’t like that so much.”

She rubbed her hands over her face, wanting to hide, to follow Preston back and beg him to forgive her.

Instead, Gage caught her wrists and yanked her hands away. “You still don’t fuckin’ get it! You don’t need him!”

“I don’t want to be alone!”

They both went silent at the confession, at the thing she wasn’t supposed to say, the thing no one was supposed to admit to. He’d laugh at her now, tell her she was fucking stupid, tell her to grow up.

“You’re being fucking stupid.” He said the words she’d expected, only he didn’t laugh. He leaned in to claim her mouth in a hungry kiss that stole her breath.

His other hand wrapped behind her back to pull her off the bar and hold her against him. He had her on the bed a heartbeat later, fingers working loose the drawstring of her sweats. “You’re fucking stupid if you think that asshole is your only choice. The choice ain’t him or alone, boss, and if you got your head out of his ass, you’d see it.” 

Nora squirmed as he worked off her sweats, taking her underwear with them. She didn’t tell him to stop, didn’t fight him, though it all happened so fast, maybe she should have. “What are you doing?”

“Showing you that you don’t fucking need him.” 

“How? By having sex with me? Believe it or not, it’s not just about sex.”

“Well, I already follow you around, already watch your back, we already sit up talking every fucking night, so the only thing that fucker could be doing that I ain’t is this. Now shut up and let me teach you something.” He spread her thighs wide, his large hands setting on them to spread them open.

He leaned in to lick directly over her clit in a hard stroke that would have had her arching off the bed if he hadn’t pinned her so well. “You see, this? This that closeness you were looking for? Because you can get it elsewhere, boss, from folks who don’t treat you like their own fucking doll they can wind up whenever they want.” He delivered a messy lick up her slit, tongue dipping into her folds. It wasn’t careful, wasn’t thoughtful, but damn if it didn’t say he’d thought about this for a while.

He moved his forearms to hold her thighs open to free up his hands, then used those hands to spread her open more. His gaze drifted up to meet hers, a smirk on those lips before he drew a long lick up her again, making sure she saw it.

Nora let her eyes close as she surrendered and laid flat on the bed. It had been almost a month since she and Preston had done anything of this sort, a month of tense arguments and him sleeping on the couch. Even if she couldn’t have anything else, she wanted a moment of feeling normal again.

Maybe she could get him to forgive her, later. Maybe-

A sharp pain in her thigh had her lifting her head to find Gage dragging his tongue over a bite mark. “Stop thinking about him while I’m eating you out, boss.”

“I thought you said I didn’t need someone telling me what to do.” 

“You don’t, but I ain’t interested in making you come while you think about that fucker who walked away. It’s just you and I here right now, and I want it to stay that way in your head. So, if you need to, keep those eyes open so you don’t forget.” 

Nora wanted to ignore the request, but then he swirled his tongue around her clit, his thumb holding the hood back, and any thought of Preston fled. 

Gage went down on her in a way she’d never had before. It wasn’t the half-assed attempt of a man trying to get her ready, or the way some people did just to get to the main event. No, Gage licked her like he’d thought of nothing else for weeks, like he’d pictured this moment a thousand times and would be happy to spend all night exactly there. His hips shifted, and with a flush, she realized he was thrusting against the bed.

Was it turning him on, too? Was he getting off on it? The thrusts were half-hearted like he didn’t even realize he was doing it, like he couldn’t help it. 

He shifted one hand to press his thumb into her as he worked his lips and his tongue over her clit. She broke apart when he lifted his gaze again, promise in those eyes, the connection. 

He didn’t stop, though the press of his tongue shift to gentle strokes as her orgasm crashed over her, as she closed her eyes and lost herself to the feeling.

Gage nuzzled her thigh when she opened her eyes again, when she worked at slowing her pounding heart. He offered another kiss before moving up and settling in beside her.

Nora frowned as her mind started to work again. Had that all been part of the job for him? How could she have used him like that? God, she was exactly as bad as Preston had said-

She yelped when Gage smacked her ass. “What the hell?”

“Whatever is going on in your head is bullshit, and I can see it on your face.”

“I don’t want you thinking this is something expected of you, that you’ve got to do this because I’m Overboss.”

The eyebrow behind his patch lifted. “I didn’t suck Colter’s cock if that’s what you’re implying.”

“I didn’t mean-”

“-yeah, you did. You think I do this for whoever is in charge? Fuck that. I didn’t do this because it’s just part of the service.”

“Then why?”

“Because I’ve wanted to since I saw you walk through our gauntlet and take apart Colter. Because I been thinking about it since that first time you smiled at me, blood smeared over your cheek. Because I knew as soon as I saw you that you deserved more than that fucker you’d been dragging behind you like dead weight.”

“You have?” 

“Yeah, I have. Like I said, you ain’t gotta know shit. I ain’t asking for shit, not right now. You just need to know, you got options, and they don’t all revolve around that asshole who just walked out.”

Nora rolled to her side to face him, rewarded when he did the same, their heads pillowed on their own arms. “And what do you think about that? You aren’t exactly a ‘looking to be tied down’ man.”

“Maybe that’s because I ain’t seen a woman before who was worth being tied down for.” 

Nora’s hand slid out to run over the muscles of Gage’s chest, to marks there, as she tried to picture what a future with him could be like. A future without Preston, without the Minutemen, a future doing whatever she wanted. 

A future with Gage? Would it be so bad?

“Maybe there’s something to this,” she said, voice soft.

Gage leaned in to kiss her, softer than last time, almost like a reward. “Well, boss, that’s the first smart thing you said all night.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
